Disney Academy
by xxxxxcddrthdfbnmoilyxxxxxx
Summary: So you thought that a school for Disney characters meant all royalty, huh? WRONG! Meet the misfits from Disney Channel, Marvel, The Tinkerbell movies, and several others that are considered the "freaks" of Disney. Five of these outcasts must team up to defeat a creature that may bring about the end of Disney forever.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! So, this is gonna be a really different story. It's about the children of famous Disney characters going to a school. And some of you may be thinking: emBut Disney is already doing something like that called 'Descendants,' or, But there are like a thousand stories about fairytales in a school!  
Just trust me, okay? The characters are well-aware that they are Disney animations, and there is even some fourth-wall breaking involved! Also, the main characters are pretty much the freaks that everyone hates, each for a different reason. I'm going to list off the characters, and their parents, just so that there is less confusion.**

**Natalia: She's a fairy, based off of the Tinkerbell movies. A personal asssistant for the Blue Fairy, an optimist, and a wanna-be popular girl. She believes in 'True Love,' 'Happily Ever After' and all that stuff. Most dislike her for being CGI and being a really naiive person.**

**Lori Lafison: Daughter of Loki Lafison. She may be kind of insane, and has plans to conquer the universe, but she loves her amazing friends, along with her cousin and reading buddy, Thalia Odenson, daughter of Thor. She knows random facts, and knows the most about mythology. People obviously hate her because she's Marvel (P.S.: The author Lori-Mischief's Brat is my BFF and is the inspiration for Lori).**

**Evelyn: Daugter of Elsa. Very competetive, and you would not want to cross with her. Enjoys playing DREAMCRAFT (a Disney version of MINECRAFT). People hate because she's CGI as well, and they think that Arendelle is secretly trying to take over Disney (hint: They're really just jealous that Frozen totally has more attention).**

**Abtash Cipher: Son of Bill Cipher. Abtash is pretty much just like an r63 of Mabel Pines/Shooting Star. Except he's kind of a demon. He is constantly hitting on older girls (including Wendy), and enjoys using his powers on other people. And to cheat in school. He tends to break the fourth wall as well. Some people hate him because he is from Disney Channel, but most just love Abtash because of his outgoing personality.**

**Amy Cipher: Daughter of Bill Cipher, and Abtash's twin sister. Same applies to her, she's like an r63 of Dipper Pines/Pine Tree. She has a hard time fitting in, so she just prefers to be alone and write in a journal (but not THE journal). People not only hate her because she's from Disney Channel, but because she doesn't talk a lot, and is the head of the victims.**

**And several others that are yet to be mentioned!**


	2. Good Morning?

**Okay! Here comes the weirdness!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mornings

**Natalia's POV:**

Light gently poured in through the window, and the birds were chirping a lovely song. Natalia rised out of her bed elegantly, stretched out her arms, and made a princess-y yawn. She climbed out of her ginormous royal bed. She walked over to her mirror, looking perfect as usual. Natalia was so excited for school! Her desire was to become friends with the most popular princesses, and be known and loved by everyone!

"Today is going to be so fantasmic!"

**Lori's POV:**

Lori had stayed up all night stressing about school, and she had finally managed to just go to sleep. Until her royal guard entered her cell and demanded that she would wake up for her departure. She looked in the shard of glass she used for a mirror, and thought: _I look like a jellyfish. _Lori just hoped that the library would be huge, and would have a big mythology section.

"Miss Lafeyson!" yelled the guard, "You need to come RIGHT NOW or you'll have to stay in prison for another month!"

"So much for magical mornings."

**Evelyn's POV:**

It was snowing (again) in Evelyn's room. She had stayed up all night trying to build a defensive castle in DREAMCRAFT. She heard the morning bells ring, so she logged out, and began to get ready for school. Her mom was slightly worried that Evelyn would have a hard time fitting in, but after Frozen came out, Evelyn became idolized and had seemed to get lots of attention lately.

"I'm gonna show them who's boss."

**Abtash's POV:**

Abtash was floating upside-down, bored out of his mind. When his pocket-watch began to ring, he instantly sprang up, and got ready for school. Okay, well, he had no need to get ready, since no matter what he could never change out of his clothes, they could live without eating or drinking, and their physical features were always the same, so he had no need to shower or any of that. They just aged, that was all. Abtash looked in the mirror, straightened his bow tie, and winked.

"Time to get myself some girls."

**Amy's POV:**

Amy was writing another story in her journal, when she heard her alarm go off on her pocket-watch. Dream demons have no need to sleep, so that's pretty helpful in class. She shot a laser at it, and it immediately repaired itself. Amy moaned. She DID NOT want to go to Disney Academy. Just the thought of it made her feel sick. But, according to the law, all Disney characters were required to go there at the age of twelve. Amy was shaking with anxiety. Why couldn't she just hide at home and write?

"Let's do this."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Yeah, Natalia was pretty much the only one who got sleep. I just felt like I kind of had to say that.**


	3. The Tiara Club

**Hiya peoples! Sorry for that little hiatus, but never fear! Your friendly neighborhood Journal Sketch is here! A-hem. Okay! Here's my next chapter for Disney Acadmey!**

**Natalia's POV:**

As I entered the school, I couldn't help but smile and sing a song:

"_For the first time in forever,_

_there'll be music, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the ni-_"

Suddenly, I accidentally bumped into a girl with blonde hair put into a fancy bun, and a fabulous sparkly light blue dress with pretty ruffles. Behind her were a ton of other girls

"Hey!" she said, "Watch where you're-"

"Oh my Walt I'm SO sorry!" I apologized. "I'll make it up to you! I can carry you stuff! I can help you with homework! I can-"

The girl interrupted me by putting her hand out in front of my face.

"I've heard enough. Now if you excuse me-"

"Wait!" I cried out.

"What?"

"All I really want is to have friends!"

She looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"So?"

I gave her a smile, and said in a bright, happy voice:

"Would you like to be my friend?"

The group of girls just stared at me for a second. Then the blond-ish girl just laughed, and everyone laughed along.

"Look hon, I'm sorry, but our group is for Disney princesses only. Not some fairy."

"But I am indeed a princess!" I objected. "I was highly praised by Queen Clarian (A/N: Sorry if I didn't get her name right.), I am the only fairy to have every talent, and I'm also the Blue Fairy's personal apprentice! See! I'm a princess just like you guys! ...Sort of."

The head of the group looked at me, then turned around and formed a huddle with her princess group. Meanwhile, in a voice that couldn't be heard for Natalia's ears, the girls talked.

"What do you think, Lanie?"

"I think that she's not a princess, as well as...too happy."

Everyone raised their heads and looked very carefully at me. I just smiled and waved at them.

"I have an idea." the queen bee smiled. "Let's only make her think she's one of us, just to play with her."

"Perfect!"

The princess group turned around and faced me. I crossed my fingers in hope that we could all be friends!

"Alright, Natalie."

"Natalia, actually."

"Right. Anyways, I decided that you can join our clique, as one of us. To start off, my name is Lanie, and my royal parent is Cinderella."

"You mean like, THE Cinderella?"

"Yes, I know. And here in Disney Academy, I am the official leader of the Tiara Club. Every Disney princess is welcome in our group, and we are pretty much the rulers of the school."

"I don't know," I said, "isn't Principle Yen Sid kind of the ruler here?"

The Tiara Club laughed.

"Him? Honestly Natalia, he's just a figurehead! As Disney princesses, we get priveledges to all the goods here, and everyone has to respect you. Well, mainly me, but also you as well. So Natalia, what do you say? Care to join us in our first class?"

"Absolutely!" I grinned as we all walked to Conscience class. "This is going to be flitteriffic!"


	4. My Inner Demons

**Hello guys! I know, I haven't written in like forever, and it sucks. I'm sorry.**

August 21, 2014

School sucks. It is the most downright revolting thing in the universe. Well...the second most revolting thing in the universe. Compared to Taco Bell... Ugh.

I'm surprised I'm even writing in this stupid journal. I made it myself in the mindscape before I went to school, because I figured I'd need something that I write my sucky life in and feel like I have somebody who understands me, yadda yadda, all that crap.

...Right now, I have never felt more alone in my life. Actually, I've never felt alone in my life at all. I guess that's what happens when you have six hundred and seventeen siblings living in the mindscape with you.

So yeah, I guess now I'll tell you about my first day at school. Woohoo.

My heart pounded in my chest as I nervously walked up to the entrance. Seriously, I swear that I was going to one of those heart attack things and die right at the doors. But I guess I didn't, because I was able to make it through the day without collapsing.

I had managed to walk over to my locker without anybody really noticing me, which is good, because that's the last thing I need. Unfortunately, right as I shut my locker, I turned around and saw one of the fairies. She wore a blue dress, and had a kind smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm the Blue Fairy, the school secretary here, and I was just wondering who you are! We all want to know and welcome any new students attending Disney Academy, and for some reason I don't think I saw you at the back-to-school meeting."

Okay, seriously?! Who keeps track of the new kids coming to school like that?! It's pretty creepy, if you ask me. I didn't tell her this, of course, instead, I just explained why I wasn't there.

"Well, I only signed the application form yesterday." I said.

"Yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nervously laughed. "My uh, brother, was going to come to this school alone, and, well...after some serious convincing towards my dad, I was able to come, too."

I had to be careful with my choice of words, so as not to let her know my family lineage.

"Oh! So, what's your name, sweetie?"

My dress turned a slight shade of red at that word, and my eye twitched. I hate it when people treat me like some adorable little girl, like I'm so weak! But I took a deep breath, and tried to pretend she didn't say that.

"My name is Amy."

"And your parents?"

I got a bit irritated again. It seems here, you're labelled as "the son or daughter of so-and-so." It's SO annoying! Especially when I didn't want anybody even knowing who my dad was.

Unfortunately, my secret wasn't hidden for long.

"Hey Amy!" shouted the voice of my brother, Abtash.

He floated down the hallway quickly over to me. I started to sweat a little, because if you're anyone like Abtash, you've already gained a reputation-and not a good one.

"Mr. Cipher!" the Blue Fairy exclaimed. "I thought I sent you to the office a few minutes ago!"

I was just standing there, awkwardly, but inside I was mentally freaking out. Abtash had gotten sent to the office already, before first period even started?!

"Oh yeah, that," he chuckled. "Well, I kind of...forgot."

"Oh really?" she said in a not-so-convinced voice.

"Besides, I just came here to see how my sister was doing!"

The Blue Fairy turned her head over to me. She was still smiling, but you could tell that she was really scared that there is now going to be ANOTHER demon attending Disney Academy.

"Your father is-"

"Bill Cipher! The one and only! Me and Amy are the demon twins!" Abtash did a little Vaudeville dance with his cane to make things worse. I just stood there, my face was burning. Suddenly, the speakers came on and rang through the building:

"Abtash Cipher to the office IMMEDIATELY!" Shouted an angry voice.

"Gotta go!" he grinned, and teleported away.

Blue just looked at me curiously. There was now a crowd of students around us, all of them staring at me.

I HATE being stared at.

"I wasn't aware there was another demon coming to the school. Are...there any more?"

"No." I sighed. Blue suddenly gave me a full-on serious look. She wasn't even smiling!

"Can I trust you to make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble?"

I gave her a seeious look back. Even thojgh it was no easy task, watching over Abtash has been my job for my whole life.

"Of course."

"Excellent!" she said, even though I was sure she didn't trust me at all, but I don't blame her.

And with that she flew away, leaving me to all of the other kids crowded around me.

"Well, well, well," said a girl that was dressed up in a dress that was WAY too fancy, "It looks like we have ourselves a freak from Disney Channel!"

The girl walked up, followed by a group of girls who were also dressed in fancy ballgowns. I used my powers to scan their minds really quick. They were The Tiara Club, a groul exclusively for Disney princesses, with Lanie, the girl who made the rude comment, as the head of the group.

"So, why are you here, huh, Amy? Too ashamed to be born from that awful show-what's its name again?" Lanie asked me.

I looked up at her and gave the best death look I could.

"Gravity Falls." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah, that."

"Nobody cares what your show is called, anyways, freak!" some guy in the back shouted. The crowd broke into laughter.

"Come on, guys, that's not very nice!" said a fairy wearing a purple dress.

"And just who are you to speak up, huh, Natalia?" Lanie poked her.

"Well I-"

"I'm tired of talking to you. Here, hold my books." And with that, one of the other princesses who was holding Lanie's stuff handed them to Natalia. She then turned her attention back on me.

"So...where was I... Ah! Yes! I love that outfit, by the way! It just screams...loser!" More laughter erupted the crowd. Lanie raised her hand in the air to silence the crowd.

"Well then, I guess we all best be on our way to class! See you around, outcast."

As soon as Lanie left, so did everybody else. I saw Natalia turn around to smile at me, as if saying she was sorry for what happened, and left.

And that's only the beginning of the day.

**Once again, I want to apologize for not writing lately. I will try to be more frequent with my stories. Next chapter will be in Lori's POV.**


	5. The Friendship Gulag

**Hello everyone! I am back! I shall be updating all of my stories every Tuesday, so keep**

**that in mind! Don't ask me why I chose Tuesday out of all the days of the week, I just**

**did, okay?**

**Also, a few things I want to say to some of the people who commented:**

**A Random Guest who commented said:**

**OMG ADD MORE GRAVITY FALLS CHARACTERS WAS THAT A DIPPER GOES TO**

**TACO BELL REFERENCE I HOPE IT WAS**

**My reply is:**

**Well...I could add Dipper and Mabel if you guys really want me to, but to be honest, if I**

**do that then I will most likely ship them with Amy and Abtash, and I know how**

**annoying CannonXOC ships can be. I'll add the Pines twins ONLY if you guys say so,**

**so please do let me know by reviewing or by PMing me. And yes, that was indeed a**

**reference the DISGUSTING fanfic _Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. _I'm warning you, if you**

**don't know what that is, DON'T LOOK IT UP. I only read like half of a summary of it and**

**IT WAS DISGUSTING!**

**Axel Treehorn (Guest) said:**

**I am so scared by Natalia now.**

**My reply is:**

**You should see the inspiration for Natalia then, buddy! And also, I've read your other**

**reviews for my stories, and if you don't like them, then JUST GO FREAKING**

**SOMEWHERE ELSE AND GET A LIFE THAT'S NOT FOCUSED ON BRINGING OTHER**

**PEOPLE DOWN!**

I walked through the building with my magic ducttape

scepter, feeling pretty awesome...or

rather Marvelous! My insincerest apologies for the pun... What? That's right! I have a

ducttape

sceptera

MAGICAL ducttape

scepterand

I'm sure you wish you had one.

Anyways, I was on my way to first period, when I heard an announcement that we were

having an assembly right now, so no first period.

I walked into the auditorium, which was looking pretty fancy. I guess I should have expected

that seeing as the school is pretty much a ginormous castle. I was looking for a place to sit,

which at the time, seemed like a challenge. All of them seemed to be taken, until I spotted

some seats that weren't. As I was about to sit down in one of them, a girl with way too much

makeup on and her little posse stopped me.

"Ehem!

Would you mind? That's like, been _our _area where we sit ever since we first went to

this school! Which has been, like, _forever!_"

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

"We're the"

"Hey Lanie! Rose! Julie! Jocelyn! Joy! Over here! I saved spots for all of you!" shouted a

cheerful voice. I looked and saw a fairy in a purple dress, waving the girls over. Lanie groaned

and facepalmed

herself. She then turned her attention on me.

"See here, we don't want anybody else sitting their butts where our butts already were!" She

pointed a finger at me. Somebody in one of the seats nearby was laughing at the fact that she

had said 'butts.' Lanie gave the random student a death glare, silencing them.

"We don't want to be a part of animations who aren't Disney royalty, _especially _losers from

Marvel!" My teeth clenched. But I knew that I was outnumbered. And I could feel people

staring at me. I HATE being stared at, because I don't even blush like a normal person. My

face gets colder...I blush blue as if I wasn't enough of a freak already. I'd have to get her later.

I was looking forward to it. As I began to walk away, I heard Lanie scream.

"AAAHHHH!"

I turned and saw that snowballs had been thrown at Lanie and all of the girls. Funny. Usually

I'm the one to start a snowball fight. Sitting in one of their "special seats" was a girl with short

white hair, shorts, and a teeshirt

with a Mickey logo on it. Lanie was practically steaming. No,

I'm serious. Being animated, anger could be shown by the steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE"

"Evelyn of Arendelle, magic ice powers. Haven't you seen Frozen at all?" The girls all looked

baffled.

"Princess Evelyn?!"

"Princess whowhat

now?" I asked.

"Now, I think you guys are going to sit over there, unless if you want more." She held up more

snowballs.

"NO!"

"Good then. Your presence sickens me. Go elsewhere, so I don't have to look at you."

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" They all ran off to sit in the spots the fairy had saved for them. All

except Lanie, who gave us a good long stare of hatred before going with her group. I went

over and sat next to Evelyn.

"Thanks," I figured I should at least introduce myself. "Lori Laufeyson...And if you ever wanted

to start World War snowball…"

"Don't mention it." Evelyn said with a smile. "And I promised my mom I wouldn't start wars

with strange witches." We were laughing at what just happened, when two other students,

twins from the look of it, ran up to us.

"Um...hi." said the girl in the yellow dress, she said it a bit awkwardly and I felt compelled to

offer a friendly smile instead of the death stare I was shooting Lanie. "My name is Amy, and

this is Abtash, and we were wonderingwell

if you guys don't mind I mean"

"HI MY NAME IS ABTASH CAN WE SIT WITH YOU? Ladies?" Abtash raised his eyebrows.

"Uh...sure, I guess so..." said Evelyn, a bit creeped out by Abtash. As soon as the two were

seated, the fairy in the purple dress came over.

"So sorry, but do you guys mind if I sat with you? The Tiara Club said that there wasn't

enough room for me to sit there." Almost immediately, Abtash rushed in on the scene. He

grabbed her hand like a gentleman, and guided her to her seat.

"Please, please, right this way, milady." He said in a seductive tone, creeping Natalia out.

Once the whole group was sitting down, the assembly started. However the whole time they

were all busy chatting and didn't pay any attention to the cheerleaders, or the school song, or

the introduction to the school. It was that day that the oddest group ever all became unlikely

friends, and on that day they decided to give their group a name:

_The Friendship Gulag._


	6. Happy Thanksgiving!

Hey readers! It's me, Abtash Cipher, your favorite character from Disney Academy! I will be doing today's chapter, filled with insanity and fourth-wall breaking! I'm pretty much the Deadpool of this whole story, I guess. Oh yeah! And don't worry about our dear author now! She's...well...she's-

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" cried the familiar voice of Journal Sketch, who was trying to fight for her position as the narrator of the story.

Hehe, that's nothing to worry about, folks, that's just...um...technical issues or something.

So! Where were we? Ah, yes, that's right! I was just about to get to the best part! Yay! I'm grabbing some popcorn!

Now that the Friendship Gulag had been officially formed, we were ready to be best buddies and have fun together! Lori is the brainiac that knew everything (especially on Norse mythology junk), Evelyn is the intimidating gamer that is not afraid to fight, Natalia is the positive one that cheers us up-hey wait! That's my job! And Amy is the awkward leader. I, of course, am also the lady's man, seeing as 1: I'm the sexiest man alive, and 2: I'm kind of the only man in the group. Out of all of the chicks, though, I couldn't help but find Natalia to be the most attractive. I mean come on! With her flawless brunette hair, smile, and that fabulous dress made out of...I don't know, some kind of flower or something.

However, much to my disappointment, she didn't (and still doesn't) give in to my attractiveness! She even made a five feet distance limit between us! But that's okay, I mean, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, right? Yeah...

So, a couple months passed, and it was almost Thanksgiving break. We were sitting in our assigned seats in Magic Class, waiting for our teacher Miss Flora to arrive. The seating is paired off into groups of two desks sitting next to each other. The person I sit next to is actually Shooting Star, or Mabel Pines, from the same show me and Amy come from. Amy sits next to her twin brother, Dipper, but they hardly ever talk to each other. On the other hand, Shooting Star and I are best buddies! Okay, well, we became best buddies once she understood that I'm not really evil and all that.

"What are you going to do over Thanksgiving, Abtash?" she asked me.

"Our family doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving." I shrugged.

"WHAT?! That's just bedonkulous!" she gasped.

"I know right! I've always wanted to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner at a table, with so much food that your clothes don't fit the next day." I licked my lips at the thought of all that gravy.

"Well, you and Amy are always welcome to come home with me and Dipper over for Thanksgiving!" Shooting Star invited.

"Awesome sauce! Maybe we can get my sister to actually socialize!"

"Same with my brother!"

"FIST BUMP!" Our fists ran into one another's, and we both threw out a ton of glitter.

"Hello, students!" Miss Flora said in a sweet yet lively old woman voice. "Welcome to today's lesson for Magic!"

"When do we get to test on our fellow classmates?" I shouted out. The whole class burst into laughter. Miss Flora gave me a stern look and I smiled.

"As some of you may know, every Disney character has his or her very own special unique magical ability. Some of you were born with them, but others have to find and develop them. With my help, you are going to find out what your ability is, and if you already have it, you are going to make it grow!"

I looked around. Besides Lori, nobody in the classroom was paying any attention. I laid back and started flickering through some people's minds. Fun stuff there.

"And now I will assign you your partners for the group project."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Amy looked like she was going to die. Socializing one-on-one with somebody that she isn't really friends with isn't her strong suit. Everybody else began to groan. I, however, was completely fine, I mean, new friends, right?

"Each of you will be working with the person sitting next to you in this class, and work on a research project for the Magic Fair! You can do it on whatever kind of magic you want to, and it will be due near the end of February!" Miss Flora grinned.

"Magic Fair?" Mabel grinned.

"We're going to make the awesomest project ever!" I waved my arms. Me and Mabel did another glitter fist-bump.

"Can you _please_ stop throwing glitter all over me and being annoying little pests?" Lanie asked rudely.

"I don't think that's scientifically possible, Lanie." I grinned.

Lanie groaned. She was being paired with Evelyn, and practically everybody knows that those two hate each other's guts out.

"We're doing our project on fairy godmother magic, Evie." Lanie told Evelyn.

"First off, don't call me Evie, and second off, we should do the project on ice magic."

"No, we're doing whatever I say we're doing!" she snapped in her harsh sassy voice.

I then looked over at Lori and Natalia, who were also being paired together.

"Okay Nat," Lori told her friend, "we only have a couple months to do this, so we need to work hard and stay focused. Got it?"

"Absolutely!" Nat smiled. "Why, focused is my middle-Oo! A caterpillar!"

I then turned over to Amy and Dipper, who were being partnered together. Personally, I don't think that Pine Tree trusts my sister because of my dad. They were just sitting there, occasionally giving glances of doubt and mistrust in one another.

"This is going to be entertaining."

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER ON THE DAY OF THANKSGIVING**

Ah, Thanksgiving. You're sitting outside, watching a family have fun together in a nice(ish) shack, feeling resent for them and wishing that you had parents that loved you. The rain is pouring down on you so hard to the point where you're shivering to the bone, soaking wet. You're tired, and so very, very hungry, while you smell the pleasant aroma of a feast. Yep, that's some quality Thanksgiving time right there!

"Ab-t-t-tash?" Amy shivered.

"Y-y-yeah Am-m-my?"

"What are we d-d-doing out here again-n-n?"

Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack opens. It was Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothin' much, just enjoying the beautiful scenery." I looked up and pretended to be enjoying myself. Mabel laughed.

"You guys wanna come in?" Mabel invited.

"Mabel! They're Bill's kids!" Dipper warned.

"Come on, Dipper. These guys don't even really have a family besides each other." Mabel said.

"But Mabel!"

Nonetheless, Amy and I got to have a real Thanksgiving, with what felt like a real family for the first time.

**FLASHBACK!**

"And now for the child ranking!" Bill announced. He literally had favorites when it came to his 618 kids. Of course, on the top of the list as always, was Amy.

"Amy! My little demon lollipop! You little devil you!" Bill gave the little Amy a noogie. In her demon form, she looked almost identical to her father, except the only differences was that she was smaller, had eyelashes on the upper eyelid, and instead of a top hat, she wore a big black bow. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash. Little Abtash (who once again looked almost just like Bill, except he didn't have any eyelashes and no top hat) floated in happily, holding a huge cobra.

"I found this snake in the forest! I named him Streamer, because he hung up in the trees like a giant party streamer!"

Bill looked sternly at Abtash.

"ABTASH! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"It wasn't my fault that the castle set on fire! Arendelle was about to freeze anyways!"

"So in the middle of a magical winter, the kingdom just _happened _to erupt into flames?"

"Well I-" the little demon stammered.

"You know that we can't have all of Disney turn their attention on our family! Next thing you know, our plans will be ruined!"

"Sorry dad." Abtash looked down sadly.

"You better be! For the next five years, you're grounded from all contact with reality!" For demons, five years was actually a pretty short amount of time.

Abtash angriliy floated away in a huff, with Amy following after him.

"Nice job screwing it up again Abtash." said Judy, one of Bill's other kids. As Abtash flew away to his own room in the mindscape, more siblings gave him a hard time.

"You're such an idiot, Abtash."

"Can't you ever do anything right?" In case you haven't noticed, most of the Cipher family isn't really nice-especially to Amy and Abtash. As Abtash slammed his door, Amy tried to go in to reassure her brother. But her brothers and sisters stopped her.

"Now hold it, little miss perfect." Judy said. "I think it's time that you learn a lesson." The Cipher children all gathered around Amy in a huge circle. Judy curled her hand into a fist, and hurled it towards Amy's face. Suddenly everything went black.

**BACK IN THE PRESENT...**

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"Oops." I said. I had accidentally shown Dipper and Mabel a flashback!

"Our past." Amy said quietly.

"I'm...sorry." Dipper said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Not trusting you guys. It's just that me and Mabel have had a lot of crazy things happen and-"

"It's okay, Dipper." Amy reassured. "I'm not really great with trusting others either. I mean, I barely even have the guts to talk!"

"Me too!"

"Who's up for dinner dudes?" Soos pulled out a ginormous turkey that he made himself (because heaven forbid Stan cooks it).

"WOOHOO!"

That day, me and Amy were thankful for our friends, our lives, and most of all, our new family.

Happy Thanksgiving everybody, with best wishes from your buddy Abtash! Oh yeah! And Journal wants to give a special thanks to her cousin Will for helping her with editing and all that jazz!


	7. A Very Sketchy Christmas-Part 1

**My most sincere apologies to my brother, and a thanks to him as well for being so patient.**

**ATTENTION! I am now making a three-chapter holiday special! As well as a special new member to the Friendship Gulag! Okay then, enjoy!**

Ah, the library. One of the last places that I ever expected to be for the holidays. But, Lori wanted us all to volunteer for reading stories here to the kids for Disney Day.

"Oh! By the way readers," Abtash spoke,

"Who are you talking to, Abtash?" I asked.

"Don't mind him," Amy sighed, "he's just breaking the fourth wall again."

"A-hem." Abtash coughed. "Like I was saying, Disney Day is basically like Christmas for us. We celebrate it on Decmber 5, the day that Walt Disney himself was born! Even though it's past that day in your world, over here it's December 1! Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey...stuff. Hehe, references."

The library was huge. Give in mind, not as huge as the one Belle owns (but she was the one who donated all of the money that the school needed to build the thing), but it's still a lot more big than any average school library. Arches with delicate designs on them filled the room, and stained glass windows were everywhere. Each window told the story of any and every Disney tale ever, so there are always new windows being added. The biggest windows were the ones for Mickey Mouse, Snow White, Cinderella, you know, all of the "grand" stuff. My mom's story was a pretty big window as well, I mean, considering they won an Oscar. The smaller windows were for sequels and live-action things. Part of me felt a little bad inside that all of my friends had very small windows. I didn't even want the dumb attention anyways. It's stupid that people like me just because I'm the daughter of "the almighty Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

As more kids began to come, I started to get nervous. Today, I was going to read _A Disney Carol, _and I really didn't want to. Once the library was pretty full, all of the kids sat down on the floor, waiting for the story.

"Good afternoon, kids!" said the kind voice of the librarian Belle.

"Good afternoon, princess." they all repeated back. Through the sea of children, I could see my little cousin, Ava. She smiled at me enthusiastically and waved. I made a small smile and made a tiny wave back.

"Today we are going to have a special guest read for us today. Princess Evelyn of Arendelle!" All of the kids cheered with joy. I gulped and walked over to the fancy, cushioned velvet seat in front of the warm fireplace. I picked up the book next to me. I began to read:

"_It was a snowy, day in early December, and all was merry and bright. Well, all that is, except for Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Scrooge was an old duck who was no doubt the richest man in town, and certainly the meanest_-"

"Excuse me." I heard a voice call out. I put the book down and saw the hand of a princess up in the air. She wore a light green dress and had dirty blonde hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have all heard this story precisely one hundred and thirteen times. Couldn't we possibly hear a different story?" she spoke in an elegant and bored voice.

"Amber!" a girl with a purple dress sitting next to the girl said.

"Looks like the kids are getting bored." spoke a familiar harsh voice. I turned to see Lanie, standing there with an amused smile on her face.

"Lanie!" Abtash pointed.

"What are you doing here?" Lori asked.

"Aw, no need to be rude, I just came to hear the story."

"More like criticize Evelyn." Amy mumbled.

"Oh! Lanie!" Natalia flew over to her. "I have a present for you!" she held out a small box with a bow. Lanie grabbed it from the fairy's hands and opened it. It was a bead necklace with half of a heart on it.

"I have the other half, see?" She pulled out a matching necklace with the other half.

"Um...yeah...that's...great." She smiled and threw the necklace in the trash can behind her. I rolled my eyes. How could Nat be so oblivious? Doesn't she get it that Lanie hates her guts out?

"Anyways, Evie," Lanie came by and touched my shoulder.

"Don't called me Evie." I gritted beneath my teeth. Lanie smiled.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be back here taking a video of the whole thing." she then leaned close and whispered into my ear:

"Your heart is so frozen I bet you don't even know what Disney is all about." That was when I lost it. Seriously?! _I'm _the one with the frozen heart?! I closed the book and slammed it onto the desk next to me.

"So then, you are going to tell a different story?" Amber grinned. I grinned back.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am going to tell a different story. And this one is called _A Very Sketchy Christmas._

"Yay!" Ava cheered, then se stopped. "So where's the book for it?"

"No need, I know this story _by the heart._ Now then, let's begin."

_"It was a cold, winter's day. December 4, to be exact. All of the kids in Disney Academy were excited to be out of school."_

"Disney Academy?!" a kid asked.

"That's where we are!" another kid squealed.

"Am I in the story?"

"I hope I'm in the story!"

"QUIET!" I shouted, and immediately everyone hushed up.

"As I was saying..."

As Evelyn goes on narrating, the reader is taken into a screenshot of the story. The castle-like school was all covered with white snow. All of the students were rushing out of the building, happy to be free from their education for the next two weeks. Throughout Main Street (which is basically a huge bustling, 1900's-style street), lights, wreaths, and decorations hung the place. Carolers singing Disney songs walked up and down the streets, shoppers were buying gifts for their loved ones, and happiness was bursting from everyone. Everyone, except for Lanie Scrooge, the richest and meanest person around. She was cruel to everyone, and all she cared about was her own self.

As she rode in her pumpkin carriage that was taking her home, she frowned at all of the content faces.

"Ugh."

Once she got home to her castle, one of her servants came up to the princess.

"Princess Lanie! Some visitors have arrived to sing to you."

Lanie walked to the doors to see who these visitors were, only to find that they were carolers.

"_Who's the leader of the club_

_that's made for you and me?"_

"GO AWAY!"

"But that's not the leader! The leader is-"

"I mean GO AWAY!" And they did so.

"Whatever."

Soon enough, it was getting late, and the stars were twinkling in the sky. Lanie looked up, and made the same wish she did every year on the wishing star.

"I wish that Disney Day never existed."

And with that, she went to bed, same as always, but before she did, she heard clattering not that far away from her chambers, and they were coming closer.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously. But she shook it off. Until she felt something tap her shoulder. Lanie turned around and screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Welp! That's all for now! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	8. A Very Sketchy Christmas-Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanted to say how grateful I am for you guys appreciating the story! I feel like saying something cheesy like "You're the magic that makes it all happen!" Ugh no okay never mind that was disgusting. Anyways, just wanted to add that the new member of Disney Academy IS NOT going to be Lanie, because my brother just pointed out how much it does sound like that. No, at the end of the Christmas special, there is going to be a completely new character. She is a fairy, but let's just say that she isn't exactly the Pixie Hollow kind...**

**ALSO, I just wanted to add as well that I am now going to except requests for your own Disney Academy OC! BUT, since I don't want to have like 50 million OCs that I have to cram in here, I am only going to accept TWO, and that's it. You can send your OC and a description, but make sure it sounds good if you want him/her in the fanfic. PM me your OC, and make sure to add:**

**His/her name**

**Hair color**

**Eye color**

**Where he/she came from**

**Parent(s)**

**Species (if the OC isn't human, like a talking animal or a fairy or something like that)**

**Age**

**Any special abilities?**

**Does he/she have a weapon?**

**A backstory that explains the personality of the OC.**

**With all that said, I'm looking forward to seeing all of the cool characters you guys come up with! Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Lanie was frozen stiff, and her blood ran cold-well, colder than it ever had been anyways. For in front of her, there stood an actual ghost. And this ghost wasn't from the Haunted Mansion, Lanie could tell because of the modern apparel she was wearing. She had slick black hair pulled into pigtails, and bright green eyes. She wore a solid green T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, along with a baggy worn out jeans and a pair of old sneakers. All around her, chains and shackles were worn, with the long weights going down to the floor. All of the colors though, had a translucent bluish tint to it, giving off the ghastly effect. The ghost floated above the princess, staring at her.

"Who are you?!" Lanie asked in a demanding voice. "What are you doing in _my _room?! Aren't you supposed to be like, out with other ghosts or something?"

"I am Lori Marley," replied the ghost in a British accent, "and I'm here to give you a warning Lanie Scroodge."

"Warning? Ha! Like I need to be worried about anything! I have, like practically everything I want!"

"Oh, but you do need to be worried. You see these chains?" Lori spread her hands out as far as she could, showing of the rusty chains.

"I wish I couldn't. Those things are ugly!"

"Well excuse me! Yeah, I'm LOCKED UP IN 12,051,901 POUNDS-and yes, I measured-OF METAL, but THANK HEAVENS THAT I WEAR SOMETHING IN THE CURRENT FASHION TREND!"

Lanie rolled her eyes. Lori continued:

"Anywho, the reason that I wear these chains is because long ago, I made a lot of mistakes and did some really bad things. They were all for a good cause, trust me, but in the end, my actions led me to be heavily chained in the cells of Asgard. Once I died, I was doomed to forever wear these wretched things. And if you keep doing the horrible things that you're doing right now Lanie, you'll end end up with a fate much worse than mine."

"Puh-leaze!" Lanie smirked. "Like I'd ever listen to a lame ghost like you!" Although deep inside her insults, she was feeling pretty darn scared at the moment.

"Before this night of Disney Day Eve is over, you will be visited by three spirits."

"WHAT?! MORE GHOSTS?!"

"I said spirits, not ghosts."

"IT'S THE SAME THING!" Lanie was freaking out now.

"Actually, you'd think that, but ghosts are the lost souls that wander the Earth, and spirits are-"

"I don't care about the facts! Go away!"

"Well fine then. But that still won't make the spirits go away." And with that, Lori vanished into a light blue vapor.

Once the ghost was gone, Lanie changed into her nightgown, and for the first time in her life, she didn't call on her servants, who she sent away, telling them it was fine. She climbed into her ginormous cushioned bed, and tried to get some sleep.

"Ghosts. Yeah right." Lanie reasurred herself. At that moment, she felt very, very tired, and sleep instantly hit her like a that, shutting her eyes until she would be awake again.


	9. A Very Sketchy Christmas-Part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! I know I should have finished the rest of the Christmas special before Christmas, and now it's like the middle of January. But hey! You guys need to keep your Disney Day spirit, right? Yeah...**

**Also, I would like to apologize for my brother's participation in this. He really is the greatest brother ever, and we really do form this genderswapped Pines twins sort of bond.**

_Bong! Bong! Bong! _The clocktower outside began to shout that it was midnight. Lanie groaned and tried to block out the sound, then she opened her eyes wide and realized that there was a bright glow outside of her bedchamber curtains. Full of fear, she swung them open, and saw a girl that was about her age. She wore a yellow dress, black sneakers, and a black bow. Her eyes were...entirely yellow, with snake-like slits down the middle for pupils.

"Hey." she spoke in a rather awkward voice. "I'm Amy Cipher, the ghost of Disney Day past." Lanie stared for a second, then managed to make a fake laugh.

"Okay, now I know for sure that I'm dreaming!"

"Well actually you are dreaming, but this is actually happening for real right now. You see, I'm in your head, and-oh forget it, most people can't comprehend hardly anything."

"If you're in my mind, then why don't you prove it? What am I thinking of right now?" Lanie asked, with a sure grin on her face.

"Right now, you're thinking about The Prince Charmings, the latest overrated boy-band phenomena, and how you think you would love to marry all of them." Lanie had a rather impressed, yet still prideful look on her face.

"Impressive, I guess-Hey! The Prince Charmings are not overrated!" Amy just looked to the side awkwardly. Then she looked back at Lanie with a serious look on her face

"Alright. Enough time has been wasted already. We're going at an hourly schedule here, and I still haven't shown you your past yet."

"You're going to do what now?"

"I'm taking you to different parts of your past." she answered calmly. Amy then took Lanie the hand, despite her protests, and dragged her over through a maze of doors throughout the palace in her mind **(A/N: See what I did there?)**. They finally stopped at a door that was rather plain and small, compared to the others, that were fancily decorated entrances. Amy opened it, and took Lanie along with her. Despite what Lanie felt before about not wanting to follow the ghost, she was now motionless before the scene that laid in front of her.

"Do you remember this Disney Day, Lanie?" Amy asked. Lanie, who was unable to say anything, simply nodded. So many memories of joy that had been forgotten and buried deep inside of the princess long ago were now being surfaced up, and whether she acknowledged it or not, a small, hardly even noticeable smile could barely be made out on her face. The air was cold, and blue pixie dust was falling down gently like snow. Lanie and Amy were standing on what was the old playground at Disney Elementary. There, out in the sparkly snow, stood a five-year-old Lanie, who was building a snow-mouse. Every single feature that the younger version of herself wore looked exactly like Lanie, only there was more roundness to her face, she was much shorter, and her eyes were much bigger, full of innocence and kindness. Instead of wearing a fancy gown covered in diamonds, she just wore a simple (yet still elegant enough that you tell she was a princess) blue dress. Her golden blonde hair wasn't in a bun at all, it was just let down with a tiny tiara that was tilted on her head and looked like it would fall of any second. Next to her, there was another little girl who was helping her build the snowman. She had on a fluffly pink winter cloak, and had long blonde locks falling down to an appropriate length. Lanie could tell who she was right away with those purple eyes of hers.

"That's Julie!" Lanie couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Amy made a sort of Mona Lisa smile and nodded. Julie was Princess Aurora's daughter, and was probably the closest thing to best friend that the present Lanie has currently.

"Aren't you excited about Disney Day, Lanie?" Julie asked. Little Lanie nodded.

"I can't wait to sing songs and see the star!" she beamed.

"Me too! I can't wait to wish for everything in the world!"

As the girls continued to chatter on, Lanie began to feel slight twinges of pain inside.

"What's the matter, Lanie?" Amy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine." She dismissed, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Good then! Let's move on!" Reluctantly, Lanie followed the ghost into another door. Through this one, they found the five-year-old Lanie once again, though this time, she was at home in the castle, sitting on her mother's lap with her father sitting right next to them by a cozy fireplace.

"And that's why we celebrate Disney Day, Lanie, to remember Walt Disney, who created all of us as well as this magical place." her mother smile down at her daughter, who grinned.

"Just remember, that the realms of Disney are special places that were made all thanks to him, and nothing is ever going to change that tradition." her father told her. Just then there was a knock at the palace door. A few moments later, one of the servants came in, along with a family that were obviously royalty. Older Lanie recognized them to be from the kingdom of Arendelle, including a younger Evelyn."

"Greetings." Queen Elsa bowed. "We are from the kingdom of Arendelle, and-"

"Ah, yes! We've heard about you! Such an excellent realm you're from!" Lanie's mother and father went up to socialize with the other royal family. The younger Lanie looked confused.

"Who are they?" Lanie asked. "They aren't Disney!" Lanie's parents turned and smiled.

"Lanie, recently, a new movie made by the Disney Company called Frozen came out, and this family comes from there!"

"So...you were all created by Walt Disney?" Lanie asked. For a moment, there was a really awkward silence, until her mother broke it:

"Well...no...they weren't created by him, but-"

"Then what are they doing here? How can there be something created without Walt Disney?!" Again, another awkward silence, this one being much longer.

"Lanie..." Her mother looked nervous. "For a while...Walt Disney...well...he's been..."

"Dead." her father finished the sentence. And that's when Lanie's universe began to shatter.

"What?!"

"Lanie, it's okay. There have been many more creations other than just Frozen that weren't made by him, but that doesn't mean that-"

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT TRADITION LIKE YOU SAID, DADDY!" Before her parents had any time to reason with her, she ran away to her bedchambers. Slowly, the two left the room, with the door shutting in front of them once they were back in the corridors. Lanie's face looked somber.

"And from that moment on, you weren't the kind, loving princess you used to be, Lanie. Ever since that day, you-"

"SHUT UP!" Tears full of makeup were running freely down the face of the princess. Her face was red, and she wasn't in the mood for nasty remarks at the moment. Amy simply stood there. She pulled out a pocket-watch to check the time and turned back to Lanie.

"Well then" she said, "it looks like my part of the job here is done. Remember, you still have two other ghosts that await to see you." Amy smile a tiny bit.

"Sorry you had to relive that. Just remember, that was all on you, pal, not me." And with that, the first ghost turned into shade of a glowing white, with symbols lighting around her. They went in a circular motion that went faster and faster, and everything got brighter and brighter, to the point where Lanie couldn't see anything. Realizing that her eyes were closed, she opened them and found that she was back in her bed. Not caring if that was just a dream, reality, or both, Lanie was about to lay back down when all of a sudden she realized that the clock-tower was ringing again, and suddenly she could hear happy music playing and cheerful laughter.

"Oh great."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. SAY WHAAAAA? The Story UPDATED?

**Hey guys! Man, I haven't been on here in forever. I'm going to be honest here, I'm a bit reluctant to keep continuing on this. I mean, I totally didn't even bother to finish the Christmas special (terribly sorry about that, btw)! But there is a reason that I haven't updated any of my stories for months, and it is NOT because of laziness! ...Okay, laziness was PART of it. But the real huge reason is something else. Have you ever looked back at something that you did, and realized how awful it was? That was me right there. I began to just notice that all of my fanfictions are pieces of CRAP. And don't think that because of that I decided to give up on my dreams just because my writing isn't perfect (yet). It's just that...I'm not entirely sure on continuing now when my writing has improved (it is still far from anything good, but I must say that I have gotten better), and starting off from where I last left. But, despite all of my negative thoughts on this, my best friend has been begging for more of Disney Academy for a while now, and recently she just moved to New York. So I supposed that I might as well get as much done as I can before school starts again. Also FYI, I'm not going to finish that Christmas special. That opportunity has long gone.  
**

**You will be missed, Lori- Mischief's Brat...**

Another school day was over, and I was heading out the doors to go home.

Home...

Like I even knew what a place like that was. Nearly my whole life, I've been living in the prison cells of Asgard. I used to have more stuff in my cell, but I somehow always managed to use anything and everything as a way to escape.

"Hey Lori!" Nat called out. Behind her, I could see the rest of the Gulag heading towards me. The instant that Nat had reached me, she gave me a crushing hug. For a fairy, that girl is surprisingly very strong. As I gasped for air, Evelyn got the fairy to release her with some persuasion.

"Thanks, Evelyn." I gasped, as the oxygen was coming back into my system.

"Don't mention it." she grinned a cool smile.

"Hey guys," Abtash said with a slightly mischievous grin on his face, "how about we go enter people's minds?"

"Abtash," Amy looked at her brother with an annoyed look, "they're not demons. They can't-" suddenly, the demon girl stopped talking. She just stared off blankly into space.

"You alright, Amy?" I asked her.

"Huh?" Amy snapped out of her weird trance. "Oh. Sorry, I was just...thinking."

I was about to say something about it, but just then I heard a huge yell.

"LORI LAUFEYSON!" And that's my cue to leave.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go." I rushed over to Evelyn and handed my duck tape staff to her.

"Hold on to this for me, please?" I asked. What, did you really think that I could get away with bringing my powerful weapon into Asgard (well...actually, I probably could)? Without any hesitation, Evelyn gladly agreed.

"Absolutely!" she beamed. And with that, I rushed off. The guards don't like it when I keep them waiting. Once I was in the sight of the two men in armor, I started skipping like a good little schoolgirl, with a huge grin on my face. I stopped skipping when I was right in front of them, swaying from side-to-side all innocent-like as I looked up at them with big eyes and a gentle smile.

"Good day, Miss Laufeyson." One of them said with a not-so-friendly tone.

"Isn't it, gentlemen?" I spoke with a super-happy, girly voice. "I've learned so much in this magical place, and I want to be a good girl now!"

"Is that so?" Spoke the same guard. I think the other one is that one guy who never talks and takes his job super seriously.

"Yes indeed!" I nodded. "I'm ready to become a changed person, and leave my cell!"

"It seems that you've inherited a bit of your father's sense of humor." The guard chuckled for a bit. I dropped the act and gave a scowl.

"It was worth a shot." I sneered back. With a heavy sigh, I stood next to the guards as the Bifrost opened up and transported us to Asgard. Once we had arrived, I didn't even give the slightest bit of resistance when the guards grabbed me by the arms to take me back to my prison cell.

"Ah, Lori, I trust that you're day at the academy was no different from the rest?" Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the nine realms, showed no smile on his face, even though you could tell that he was speaking with a bit of humor.

"Yes, it was, thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him because I'm so mature like that.

As the guards dragged me down to the dungeons, I couldn't help but notice the two ravens swiftly gliding over to Oden.

"Well they seem to be in much more of a hurry than usual." I muttered to myself. What could it have been this time? Was it my fault? Depends on what they saw...

_BAM!_

Just like that I was thrown into my prison cell, unaware the whole time due to my own thoughts (that's the third time this week). The guards sealed the prison, and left.

As I lied down on the floor, I began to hear meowing.

"About time, Jinx."

Out of nowhere, my pet cat, Jinx pops up. He slowly walks up to me and gives me permission to gently stroke his back. I found Jinx a couple of years ago on the more lonely parts of Asgard. He was badly injured, lying wounded on the ground. Without hesitation, I took the feline in my care and brought him back good as new-with a couple of scars that are still visible here and there. The odd thing about him, however, is that he seems to have some sort of vanishing ability. It's not that he isn't there, it's just that he's so well-hidden. He can perfectly blend in with the shadows, and not even know that he's there. That's pretty much why nobody has ever noticed the cat inside of my jail cell. Just tricks and illusions. Heh.

I stroke Jinx some more, as he purrs with satisfaction.

"One day, Jinx, we're gonna get out of here, and never return to this prison. I can feel it!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered a bit. How odd. For a second, I swore that I saw some kind of figure that I can't quite make out. It's wasn't even really humanoid. It was like a monster from one of those sick and twisted fairy tales.

"You've come to the right location, if that's the case then." I say to the mysterious figure that had long gone from my vision. Despite the wit that I had, deep down, a gut feeling told me that something was coming, and it wasn't good.

**Well hope that it was worth the wait. Just so you all know I'm not going to be updating anything for a whole week starting Friday because that's when I'll be going to Disneyland. Until then, stay sweet, my Friendship Gulag people...or something like that I don't know.**


End file.
